A colores
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Toph siempre ha sido ciega y se ha perdido más de lo que todos piensan debido a su condición, Sokka trata a su peculiar manera de enseñarle como luce la parte del mundo que se pierde. Sokka x Toph. Tokka.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _NA. Centrado al final del cómic "Norte y Sur"_

* * *

Su sonrisa amplia pareció ser lo primero en entrar a aquella habitación, donde a pequeños saltos casi involuntarios anduvo a prisa hasta el fondo. Sokka entró detrás y miró igualmente feliz como Toph dejaba caer todos esos muñecos de felpa sobre la cama improvisada que le pertenecía durante su estancia en la tribu agua del sur, los lanzó todos juntos como si fuese lluvia y luego los revolvió con las manos a lo largo del colchón, extendiéndolos y acariciando por lo menos una parte de cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Me encantan! — dijo en su conmoción casi sin darse cuenta, pasando de nuevo sus manos curiosas por todas las texturas esponjosas que se encontró. Sokka la miró complacido por su reacción y se acercó un poco para contemplar más de cerca el rubor que pintó sobre las mejillas pálidas de Toph, ese que salpicaba sus mofletes redondeados por toda la adrenalina y por su revoloteada felicidad, lucía demasiado activa y agitada a pesar de que incluso en ese lugar hacía mucho frío, al menos demasiado para alguien como ella.

— Me alegro mucho, parece que realmente valió la pena haberme dislocado un brazo — bromeó el moreno y movió su extremidad en el aire con un gesto un tanto dolido por todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo largas horas para obtener aquellos premios.

— Yo lo habría hecho mejor — soltó ella solo para intentar burlarse de su fuerza y masculinidad, mostrando sus dientes en esa sonrisa juguetona y burlesca que sólo ella podía dar. — Pero, ya sabes... no puedo _ver_ a donde tengo que apuntar — ambos rieron un poco ante esa broma que a su vez era una cruda verdad, sin embargo y por supuesto, ninguno de los dos le tomó verdadera importancia. Toph se giró en su lugar y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, motivando a Sokka a hacer lo mismo, al lado de ella. — Así que gracias, _cabeza de carne_ — agregó en voz baja y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre los múltiples peluches esponjosos, aun sonriendo casi por inercia.

— No es nada, Toph, mis _fuertes_ brazos dan para eso y mucho más — respondió a su provocación anterior levantando su aludida extremidad e inflando sus músculos para dar énfasis en su punto, olvidando por completo que en ese momento acostada sobre la cama ella era incapaz de sentirlo fanfarronear.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y escucharon a lo lejos el bullicio de la feria y la música que aún tocaba en aquella celebración poco común de la tribu agua del sur. Sokka sonrió ampliamente y contempló desde la corta ventana el exterior del cielo oscurecido, bañado con estrellas salpicadas que parpadeaban vacilantes en el lejano firmamento, que un segundo, le dieron la impresión de que tiritaban al ritmo de la música de viento. Toph, desde su lugar en su cama y rodeada de comodidad no pudo evitar pensar de más, no pudo hacer más que escuchar la respiración de su amigo y las risas lejanas que le recordaron a las suyas propias, a las que le generaba él, a lo increíblemente divertida que había sido esa noche. A lo feliz que estaba. A lo feliz que _siempre_ quería ser. No pudo una vez comenzada esa idea impedirle a su mente darle vueltas a las cosas, emocionarse y fantasear como la niña ilusionada e idealista que aún era. Se movió en su sitio y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Sus pies cubiertos esta vez por botas para evitar el frío tocaron el suelo pero apenas y pudieron apreciar la borrosa silueta del guerrero del sur, quién la miró por el rabillo del ojo, conmocionado.

— ¿Por qué me los diste, Sokka? — preguntó repentinamente y el otro arqueó una ceja, dudoso ante esa cuestión. — Estos regalos, los ganaste tú... entonces ¿Por qué...?

— Son obsequios, los gané para ti — respondió como si fuera obvio y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con dulzura que ella apenas percibió.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a inquirir sinceramente intrigada, inocentemente emocionada y agradecida, se sentía limpiamente sobrepasada por lo detallista que había sido Sokka jugando tanto tiempo tantos juegos para ganar un montón de cosas, para dárselos a ella, para hacerla sonreír. Sokka frunció los labios y giró la vista a la ventana, como si estuviera meditando una respuesta correcta, como si al final de su cabeza, quizá se lo preguntara también él mismo.

— Eres una chica, ¿no? A las chicas les gusta todas esas cosas, así que, quise ganarlos para ti, además, pareces muy feliz con ellos, entonces… está bien, ¿no? — sonrió amplio y luego le picó una mejilla juguetón, también motivado por el carmín que había pintado en su rostro por toda la emoción de los juguetes y regalos, la hacía lucir especialmente infantil, incluso un momento le pareció indefensa y tierna, lució como la niña que era. Y eso, sinceramente le encantó.

— En realidad, Sokka, nunca tuve juguetes o peluches... se me hacían, _muy tontos_ — rió secamente y apartó el rostro, como avergonzada por sus palabras. Sokka frunció ante aquella confesión y negó para sí mismo, incrédulo ante eso.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?— su voz dejó ir un tono un tanto triste, se suponía que su familia tenía riquezas y cuando la había conocido muchos años atrás había notado lo pudientes y adinerados que eran, la trataban como una princesa, imaginar a Toph como una niña sin que estuviera rodeada de caprichos y juguetes se le hacía algo impensable, irracional.

— Es porque no puedo _verlos_ — se sinceró y el tono apagado y decepcionante que usó hizo amago en Sokka, quién sin desearlo lanzó una mirada lastimosa a Toph, a veces llegaba a olvidar él mismo su condición. — Como no están vivos... y no son de tierra... yo, no puedo sentirlos... son como la madera, el agua, la nieve, el aire... invisibles a mi habilidad — palpó en la cama y sus dedos toparon un juguete, el cual aplastó entre sus dedos y disfrutó brevemente su textura esponjosa y cálida.

— Yo... lo siento mucho, Toph, no sabía... soy un idiota… — rascó su cabeza al decir eso y un pinchazo de culpa lo atacó, se sintió un completo imbécil al no haber considerado nada y haberla llenado de obsequios inservibles y absurdos para alguien como ella, por reiterarle sin desearlo su condición.

— Está bien, Sokka, de hecho, me gusta cómo se sienten, son muy suaves... además, me los diste _tú..._ — de nuevo se sonrojó al decir aquello pero el moreno lo atribuyó a su infantil deseo probablemente reprimido de haber querido jugar con ellos, de haber sido alguien _normal_. —Supongo que es parte de crecer — se rió como si fuera una broma lo que decía, en el fondo, ambos sabían que era cierto, que había madurado, que había entendido que podía hacer y que también no podía hacer otras cosas, que debía aprender a aceptarlo, que todo incluso aun con eso, estaba bien.

—Es una lástima, Toph, realmente son muy lindos y coloridos… — sonrió y él mismo tomó un peluche pequeño en forma de rata que había ganado en sus últimos juegos.

— ¿Cómo es el color, Sokka? — soltó aquello repentinamente, incluso para ella, quedándose fija en un punto en la pared mientras su mano acariciaba algo que no entendía que era. — ¿Cómo se ven los colores? ¿Son realmente bonitos, como todos dicen? — giró su rostro hacía él, como si buscara su rostro, como si pudiera verlo, sabía que la gente se sentía cómoda cuando giraba sus ojos escuetos a sus rostros, cuando dejaba ver en sus facciones la duda y sus sentimientos vacilantes.

— ¿Cómo es el color? — repitió su pregunta y apretó los labios, indeciso, extrañado. Millones de explicaciones saltaron a su mente; concisas, rebuscadas, lastimeras o incluso absurdas desfilaron en su cabeza pretendiendo salir, pero ninguna le pareció adecuada, ninguna le resultó exacta de decir, no considerando la situación, no considerando quién se lo preguntaba.

Miró a Toph y se perdió un segundo en esos ojos apagados que al fondo parecían mirarlo, pero que no lo hacían, que estaban ahí sin propósito, sin función, que habían atrapado a una pequeña niña en un perpetuo mundo de penumbras, que la habían privado de la libertad de experimentar todo a su punto máximo, que le había robado también la oportunidad de contemplar los detalles insignificantes y bellos que ofrecía la vida, esos, como los colores, las letras, los cielos, los paisajes y todo aquello donde realmente fuera esencial la vista. Maldijo para sí mismo y gritó en su fuero interno ante la impotencia, ante la frustración que pocas veces lo inundaba, ante lo estúpido que se sintió, ante aquella triste realidad.

Su mente se quedó en blanco un segundo y giró sus ojos a las estrellas que seguían brillando en su lejanía, que Toph tampoco podría contemplar jamás, que cualquier cosa que no estuviera unida al suelo era invisible, que, si lo pensaba bien y en realidad, al final del día el mundo entero era invisible para ella. No, no lo entendería, no como él, nunca jamás. Quiso evadir la pregunta ante lo torpe e impropio que se sintió, ante la pena que no quería sentir por ella, ante la forma frágil en que de pronto le pareció que lucía, ante esa forma vulnerable que no quería creer que era en realidad.

Sus ojos giraron de nuevo a ella y la encontraron expectante, ansiosa, entusiasmada y aun feliz por todo lo que habían jugado y reído unos momentos atrás. No, no pudo dejarla en incertidumbre, no pudo negarle una explicación que probablemente a nadie más había hecho, que la intrigaba, que al tiempo seguramente la asustaba, la entristecía, la _marcaba_. Bajó el rostro y sus labios se abrieron para decir alguna frase o explicación demasiado seria para ser quien era, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el viento de la ventana trajo consigo la esencia de algo más, el humo de algo frito que seguramente cocinaban en la plaza, no muy lejos de ese lugar.

— Los colores… — comenzó y sobre su rostro finalmente apareció una sonrisa, una que le dedicó, incluso si era imposible de ser contemplada por ella. —Son como la comida, Toph, _así_ , iguales — la chica frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación que por supuesto no esperaba, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro, extrañada, pensando por un segundo que Sokka tenía tanta hambre que había empezado a divagar. El chico notó eso y de inmediato quiso corregirse, se giró sobre la cama y quedó justo delante de ella, mostrando sus ojos grandes y su rostro que a cada segundo se llenaba de entusiasmo y emoción. — Quiero decir, la comida tiene muchos sabores, y existen de todo tipo unido a ellas. Dulces, amargos, ácidos, picantes, condimentados, fritos, no sé, todos ellos y más — se detuvo un momento, como si necesitara aclarar lo que iba a decir. —Los colores son como eso, todos tienen un color, pero son diferentes, unos son rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos, negros, grises… y como los sabores, algunos son bonitos… otros, bueno, supongo que no — se encogió de hombros y se rascó la barbilla, perdiéndose sin desearlo en sus divagaciones tan propias de él.

— ¿De verdad? — sus pálidos ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y emoción, dejando ir una risa baja una vez que él soltó una suave afirmación. —Mira que comer tanto te ayudó en algo, cabeza de carne — Sokka rió ante eso y agradeció que se conformara con una explicación tan ambigua, aunque en su condición, era lo mejor que pudo ofrecer. — ¿Y cuál es el color de la carne? ¿Tiene un color bonito? — inquirió aquella duda que muchas veces se había hecho en su cabeza pero por vergüenza nunca se había atrevido a soltar en voz alta.

—Pues… la carne cruda es roja… y cuando se pone al fuego, bueno… solo es un poco más oscura… mmm, no lo sé, el color rojo siempre me recuerda a la Nación del Fuego, no sé si ese color me gusta en realidad — dejó ir su tren de ideas completo y Toph volvió a lucir impactada, como si sinceramente no esperara eso.

—Pensé que amabas el color de la carne tanto como te gusta comerla — rió suavemente y Sokka se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que había terminado la guerra, había cosas que se quedaban muy presentes en su corazón. —Entonces, ¿qué color te gusta más, Sokka? ¿Cuál es el más bonito? — sus ojos aunque eran ciegos podían demostrar el brillo de su entusiasmo ante eso, se notaba claramente la excitación sobre aquello, por saber de eso que ella jamás se había atrevido a preguntar, que tampoco había logrado comprender.

— El más bonito… bueno, supongo que sería… — lo pensó un segundo en silencio y luego entendió que realmente jamás se había hecho esa cuestión, siempre había estado demasiado preocupado por todo y el mundo se había dedicado a marcar diferencias entre los reinos y naciones que se había quedado con el color azul por regla general. Miró a Toph a los ojos nuevamente y por un segundo estos le parecieron tiritar, de pronto lucieron como una estrella, un celeste en la tierra, lejano y misterioso, bello, _inutilizado_. Sonrió tiernamente y posó sin desearlo su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciando suavemente sin saber. — El verde — respondió en un susurro y luego dejó sus dedos quietos sobre su mejilla, perdido en esas estrellas caídas.

Toph se quedó fría ante esa repentina caricia, ante la ambigüedad del asunto pues no sabía lo que sucedía, concentrada de inmediato en la silueta clara de Sokka que pudo apreciar con ese contacto que él inició. Parpadeó varias veces por inercia y estuvo segura de que el color verde era propio de El Reino Tierra, lo había oído un par de veces, para las Tribus de Agua, sabía que era el azul, y había pensado que esa sería la obvia respuesta. Pero no lo era. — ¿Por qué? — su duda se filtró entre la comisura de sus labios y él sonrió ladino, _tocado_.

—Es el color de tus ojos — susurró y temió un momento que fuese a ser golpeado, que fuese a avergonzarla con aquello o que sencillamente la hiciera rabiar, sin embargo no dudó ni un segundo, mantuvo sus dedos sobre aquella piel, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el pálido verdoso que tenía delante, que sí era bello, que sí le gustaba contemplar.

Pero no hubo reclamos, ni tampoco golpes duros en el brazo que para Toph significaban dar afecto, no hubo más que silencio y rubor que de nuevo bañaba las mejillas de la menor. Apartó el rostro a un lado casi sin desearlo, no quería romper su contacto pero la pena fue tanta de un instante a otro que no quiso que él notara la forma en que de pronto comenzó a temblar. Su fleco cayó sobre su rostro y cubrió aquellos ojos que Sokka acababa de halagar, que ella no sabía cómo lucían, que inconscientemente siempre había intentado ocultar, que la habían hecho incluso avergonzar. En ese momento, un instante, se sintió agradecida de que adornaran fijos sobre su inocente rostro, que él los pudiera mirar.

— Sokka — llamó en un tono tan suave que el chico desconoció, la observó con intriga y con el cosquilleo de la incertidumbre, aún con la sorpresa de su aparente y nula inmutación. Ella movió sus manos sobre la cama y tocó con la punta de los dedos un peluche, luego, como pensándolo, pareció prestarles atención. — ¿Cuál de todos estos se parece más a ti? — otra pregunta saltó de sus labios y dejó una vez más a Sokka en la sorpresa, en la extrañeza del cambio de tema, en lo raro que aquella cuestión significó.

— ¿El más parecido a mí? Mmmmm... — miró esta vez a la cama y rebuscó entre los muñecos alguno que cumpliera mínimamente con aquella petición. Su personalidad escandalosa y divertida le pedía hacer algún chiste tonto, burlarse y tratar de jugar al respecto de eso, pero no pudo, no cuando ella esperaba con sus manos abiertas lo que él fuera a entregarle, no cuando estaba depositando su confianza en él, cuando de pronto parecía cumplir el papel de sus ojos, que era su momento de darle forma y color a las cosas que ella tenía al rededor. — Supongo que... este... hasta está vestido como yo — rió sin mucho chiste y levantó uno que le recordó a Momo al mismo tiempo que a él mismo, ni siquiera sabía que animal se suponía que era pero el peluche era de tono marrón y llevaba por coincidencia un tierno suéter color azul.

Lo extendió a sus manos y ella lo presionó entre sus dedos, lo palpó e intentó encontrarle una forma, intentó imaginar el parecido, y por supuesto, en su mente joven e inocente, lo logró. Sonrió complacida y feliz, detuvo el escudriño del juguete entre sus manos y lo abrazó un instante de forma fugaz, luego levantó el rostro a Sokka para aparentar mirarlo, sonriendo con emoción y entusiasmo.

— Entonces este será mi favorito — le dijo con seguridad y firmeza, con un tono tan dulce que lo enterneció, que lo hizo esta vez ser él quien terminaba sonrojado por la premisa, por la idea que lanzaba coqueta sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Toph reiteró su sonrisa amplia y él sin siquiera pensarlo la imitó al instante, se sintió conmocionado con la misma magnitud por la estrecha cercanía que de pronto supieron que tenían, que querían mantener. El temblor se repitió en la menor y su sonrisa vaciló por los nervios, Sokka miró con detenimiento una vez más el brillo de sus ojos saltar, el parpadeo fugaz de las estrellas que eran esas ventanas claras, del mundo que de pronto pareció pender de su piel, de sus mejillas, de sus manos, _de sus labios_.

No hubo oportunidad de decir algo en respuesta, no pudo completar la idea de sus pensamientos que no entendía del todo pero que había querido obedecer, pensamientos que le dictaban cerrar la distancia y mirar más de cerca esos ojos de estrellas, que le rogaban poder recoger aquel mundo que se desbordaba de su boca, con la _suya propia_.

Los fuegos artificiales tronaron en el cielo afuera de aquel lugar y llamaron su atención, desviaron su pensamiento a mirar por la ventana y perderse en los brillos de colores que se dispersaron en lo alto, que adoraban un segundo la penumbra del firmamento simulando con sus chispas una lluvia de falsas estrellas que se apagaban antes de siquiera volver a tocar el suelo. Sintió entonces las manos de Toph aferrarse a su brazo e inconscientemente se pegó más a ella, como para hacerle más fácil la tarea de sostenerla, de generar más contacto entre los dos.

— ¿Te siguen asustando los fuegos artificiales? — preguntó ante aquel agarre improvisado y la miró a esa distancia, recargada en su hombro con tranquilidad, manteniendo entre su pecho y sus brazos aquel juguete que lucía cercano a él, que prontamente ella ya sentía que _amaba_.

— No — respondió brevemente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sencillez de estar así con él. — Pero de pronto sentí que volábamos, y tuve miedo de caer — soltó en respuesta, mitad una mentira bromista, mitad una cruda y sincera verdad. Él la sostuvo firme y ella se aferró más a su brazo, como si volaran en la espalda de Appa, como si emprendieran el vuelo sin necesidad de alas.

— ¿Y a dónde íbamos? — cuestionó a su metáfora y Toph considero un instante el destino, uno que posiblemente no importaba, no mientras fuera con él quien cruzara el camino.

— No sé — musitó y acarició con sus delgados dedos la piel cálida del mayor, ese que en un instante juntó suavemente sus manos en un tierno agarre. — Pero todo estaba _a colores_ — agregó en su ambigua descripción haciendo sorprender al chico, quién gesticuló en sorpresa y extrañeza ante aquella afirmación.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era? — indagó y Toph sintió la curiosidad palpando y saltando de él hasta ella, escuchó su corazón vibrar y un segundo también le pareció que contemplaba las estrellas.

— No estoy segura, pero... el cielo era _azul_

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron explotando en lo alto adornando con su parpadeante belleza la noche, la gente bailó y cantó hasta el amanecer, en lo alto, más allá de lo que se conocía como humano los celestes viajaron en su travesía interminable en el oscurecido espacio. Toph y Sokka se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad, lo que era el imperceptible y efímero del parpadeo de sus pestañas largas, de lo fugaz que era la vida, de lo invaluable que era el tiempo, de lo incomprensible que resultaba el amor y de los colores que de pronto adornaron en silencio su imaginación.


End file.
